0806 (Stay The Night)
by Map of the Stars
Summary: It's Austria's and Hungary's wedding anniversary, and Prussia pays them a visit not once, but twice. In a surprising turn of events, he ends up finding comfort in the same place he is hurting. [A prompt written for the Frying Pangle New Year's exchange on Tumblr.]


Written for the Frying Pangle New Year's exchange on Tumblr! This fill is for _how-very-curreeus_, and I would like to apologize doubly to you: firstly, for making you wait (I managed to finish this literally minutes before the deadline...), and secondly because this is my first attempt at fanfiction for a great number of years and I discovered through writing this that I am _very_ fucking rusty. Even though your request for Austria and Hungary to invite Prussia over for the night was quite a fluffy one, for some reason my mind had darker intentions... Despite this, I really hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**08/06 (Stay The Night)**

* * *

Many nations were perplexed by Hungary and Austria's relationship, especially those who bore deep grudges against one another (of which there were many). Even after several years, others showed surprise at their intimacy, which irritated them both on more than one occasion. What exactly was so shocking about it? They couldn't help wondering. Was it really so unthinkable to be able to forgive?

Hungary couldn't help but question the maturity of some of her fellow nations... or lack thereof. After all, both she and Austria were acutely aware of their rocky history; there had been many highs and lows between them, but it was mutually agreed that no relationship was plain sailing, and the darker parts of their histories were, eventually, what strengthened them and made them who they are today.

It was true that in the past, they all had held far more influence than they do now. It's also true that many of them had abused said influence and in turn inflicted terrible fates upon others, but generally speaking the majority of them had been young and naive - or, at the opposite end, cold and hard and mistrustful - but after living for so many centuries, it becomes exhausting to live in regret and bitterness.

Perhaps they truly _had_ made an unconventional choice. Nevertheless, it was a choice they were both happy with.

It was not a choice everyone was happy with, however. The person in question was oblivious to it, mostly, but and Hungary and Austria knew.

"Aha! Look at these wonderful love birds!" Prussia exclaimed, forcibly entering the space between Austria's and Hungary's intertwined fingers, swinging his arms wildly at his sides. He grinned at the pair, who in return offered him looks of irritation.

"Were you following us this whole time?" Hungary demanded, stepping aside to allow the flow of pedestrians on the busy Vienna street by. "If spending time with us means so much to you, you could always just _ask_ instead of gatecrashing!"

Prussia spluttered for a few moments, aghast, before masking his embarrassment with another grin. "Heh, in your dreams! It just so happens that I'm bored and you pair of losers are fun to annoy." He said, and for added effect he threw his head back and let out another obnoxious laugh.

The pair shirked off the arm he had wrapped around their shoulders, and Hungary stepped towards Prussia ready for a physical altercation when Austria shook his head and promptly moved between the pair.

"You're welcome to join us if you agree to _behave_," Austria said coolly. He hoped that such a generous offer would persuade Prussia to behave amicably for once.

Prussia rolled his eyes, and his expression darkened. "Sure, let's get the champagne flowing," he said sarcastically. "Nothing but the best for your precious anniversary, right?"

He felt himself go rigid with rage as his chest burnt hotly from shame. How dare they pity him?! As if he wanted to be there! He had better things to do than this; they should be _thanking_ him for even bothering to grace their pathetic lives with his presence-

Prussia let out a breath. "Anyway!" He added cheerily, "Gotta go see a man about a dog." As he turned, he offered them a final wave. "I know it'll suck without me, but that's too bad! I can't help being such hot property!"

Before either Austria or Hungary could reply, he disappeared into the crowd. The pair looked at one another, uncertainty etched clearly upon both their faces.

"What an idiot," Hungary muttered scornfully. "Why can't he-"

"There's no point worrying about it," Austria asserted, and gave her a stern look. "You can't help people who won't help themselves."

Hungary sighed, and stared after where Prussia was stood moments ago. "I know you're right, but..."

Austria placed a hand on her shoulder. "I understand that it's frustrating. You'd think that after all these years, that knuckle-brained oaf would have come to the realization..." He trailed off and shook his head. "He really is hopeless."

Hungary let out a sharp laugh. "Who would've thought that he'd grow up to be even _worse_ than when he was a kid?"

Austria grimaced, and his expression turned thoughtful. "There's always the option of-"

"Forget it!" Hungary said angrily, and took Austria's hand once more. She began to lead them down the street towards their original destination. "I'm not letting him ruin our anniversary _again_. Let's just enjoy our plans and think about _that_ later... Okay?" Worried that she had been too forceful, she turned to Austria and offered a sweet smile, which succeeded in calming him somewhat.

* * *

A loud bang on the front door startled the pair from their cozy half-slumber on the sofa. The soft glow of the TV illuminated the dim room, and the banging continued to thunder menacingly throughout the house. Both out of sorts, they glanced at one another blearily, and made their way to their feet.

"Who could want business with you this time of night...?" Hungary wondered aloud, and yawned.

"Go on to bed," Austria reassured her. "Whoever it is will get a piece of my mind... Really, how rude to call at this hour!"

Hungary looked unsure, but did as requested and left the room. Austria marched over to the door, and unceremoniously flung it open.

"And just _what_ is it that is so urgent-" Austria began, his face set in a scowl.

"Just let me in," Prussia moaned, as he propped himself up against the door frame. "Please."

Uttering that politeness seemed to cause him more pain than his physical injuries, of which there were many and caused Austria great alarm.

"What the- What the hell have you been up to?!" Austria demanded. He moved aside and motioned for Prussia to enter. It was then that the stench of alcohol filled his nostrils and he grimaced. "Really, Gilbert. A bar fight? Is that even really fair?"

Prussia chuckled knowingly, and offered Austria a sly grin. "No need to worry about that; I'm not as strong as I used to be." He sounded particularly solemn, and Austria grew quiet as he narrowed his eyes and scrutinized Prussia. The bloody and worn nation broke the silence by clapping his hands together. "Where's that darling wife of yours, eh? Bet she'd love to get a load of this."

"Quiet down," Austria hissed. "She's actually-"

"_Not_ asleep," Hungary finished as she descended the stairs. Her eyes met Prussia's and as she took in his injuries, her movements became more hurried. "What the hell happened to you?" She said, her voice filled with urgency and worry.

Prussia sighed. "It's just like Fancypants said; a lil' scuffle. I only came here 'cause it was closest, damn it. Get off my back will ya? Patch me up and I'll be outta your hair."

Austria and Hungary shared a look of concern, a look which the usually sharp-eyed Prussia missed as he had already begun to stumble his way to the kitchen.

"Listen," Hungary began, as she followed hot on his heels. "As long as you're not annoying about it..." She paused and looked up to the ceiling, praying for strength from an anonymous source. "You can stay here tonight. We weren't doing anything important anyway."

The moment the words left her mouth her face grew red and hot, aware of the innuendo that Prussia would no doubt seize and ridicule her mercilessly for.

That moment did not come, however.

Hungary grew suspicious at this, and jabbed him in the back with her finger, having momentarily forgotten about his injuries. "Hey, what's up with you all of a sudden?"

"Nothing," Prussia grumbled. "I told ya, let me clean myself up 'n' then I'll stop botherin' ya... You got a first aid kit here somewhere or what?"

They arrived to the kitchen, and Austria flicked the lights on. Prussia had began to heal already; the superficial injuries were mostly gone, but the deeper cuts would require attention for a faster recovery.

"It's unacceptable to be so reckless!" Austria chided. "It was unseemly centuries ago, so without a doubt it has no place in the modern age." He retrieved a box from atop the fridge and set it on the table.

"Yeah, yeah." Prussia said, seeming both detached and defeated. "What do you care-"

"Enough!" Hungary shouted and slammed her hand down onto the table. Prussia appeared to be started by this, and met her eyes. Blazing green eyes bore down into him, making him shrink. "If you would just quit being so boorish for one whole second, you'd realize that we _both_ care!"

"Erzsébet..." Austria warned. "I really do not think now is the appropriate time-"

"No," Hungary interjected. "It can't go on like this. I've had enough! I've..." She trailed off, not knowing what to say next.

Prussia looked between the pair as guilt began to pool in his stomach. It felt weirdly out of character for him, but nevertheless he felt as if he should scram. It had been a long time since he had witnessed them argue like this; they were weirdly blissful and only argued like this when they were at breaking point.

He stood up to leave, but a firm grip pushed him back onto his seat.

"You, sit." Hungary commanded.

For a moment Prussia thought that he had incurred her wrath yet again, but was surprised when she instead turned away to open up the kit. As she prepared to treat his wounds, memories of the later half of the previous century flooded his mind, and he looked away. His hands balled into fists as he remembered their intimacy during the trying decades of the USSR occupation.

In such a vulnerable state, Prussia allowed the thought he had so often pushed away cross his mind: that he had been hurt not once, but twice. He had been intimate with both of them at one point in his life, and both of them had carelessly tossed him aside. Political reasoning he could understand - unfortunately they had all at some point fucked shit up immensely for someone else. But they had forgiven each other, and he wondered why he was seemingly exempt from this forgiveness. Had he not suffered enough? He had lost his land, his people, his rightful place in history.

The truth of the matter was, these two people had shared more history with him than almost any other nation, and despite their sour relationship, he couldn't imagine spending his days with anyone else. He had only voiced these thoughts to France and Spain, and both thought him to be a masochist (which he couldn't help but find ironic, given their own complicated relationships).

Prussia sighed and rubbed the side of his face tiredly. "I dunno what you want from me," he admitted, his voice as equally tired and defeated as his expression. "If you hate me so much, let me be on my way! Believe it or not, I didn't come here to get all up in your business for once."

"Tch. That much is apparent," Austria replied. "You actually entered in the polite, conventional fashion, rather than trespassing."

It had escaped Prussia's notice during his reminiscing, but Austria had began to make coffee.

Hungary eased herself into a chair beside Prussia. "Pr... Gilbert, I need you to listen to me. I need you to take what I say seriously and not overreact."

Prussia nodded cautiously. "Right."

Hungary began to blush, which intrigued him but also only furthered his confusion. "There's... No easy way of saying this." She looked down and fiddled with the hem of her top. "We care about you."

She appeared to be saying her words with great care, and Prussia felt himself fill to the brim with mixed emotions. He often liked to delude himself into thinking that they held a fondness for him, but deep down he felt pretty certain that they hated his guts by now. He gave them little reason to like him, after all.

As if she could hear his thoughts, she continued, "We are about you, even though you make it damn hard. You want people to care, and yet you try your hardest to push everyone away. You can't have it both ways!" Austria placed a hand on her shoulder, and she calmed a little. "What I'm trying to say is... Stop pushing us away."

Prussia guffawed. "I appreciate the sentiment, _Erzsi_, but being the lame third wheel to your sickening love-fest isn't the most tempting of offers." With alcohol in his system, his tongue was particularly sharp.

Hungary seemed pained at these words. "We don't _want_ you to be a third wheel... That's the _last_ thing we want-"

Prussia was not in a fit state to handle his confusion, and he felt himself become enraged. "Then WHAT do you want?! Please, tell me! Enlighten me! 'Cause you're not makin' one fuckin' ounce of sense!" Again, he stood to leave. "The both of ya," he began, "Quit screwin' with my head! I get the message, alright? This is my comeuppance, I'll leave ya be from now on, I get it."

Hungary grabbed his hand. "What did I tell you about overreacting?" She chided, and her voice dropped to a whisper. "Why do you have to make it so hard..."

"Eh? Alright, fine. I'm all ears." He turned to Austria. "Where's that damn coffee? I'm not the only one who could use some, by the looks."

They waited in silence as Austria prepared them a cup each, and after he set them down and sat opposite them, he spoke.

"As Hungary said, we... Care about you."

"We've been over that part," Prussia said with an edge to his voice. The fact they cared at all was news he had yet to properly process.

"We've been through too much together not to," Hungary continued, and he couldn't help but feel like for just a moment, the comment belonged to just the two of them alone. It was true, after all: their histories had intersected long before either her path had crossed Austria's.

Hungary was about to continue when she was interrupted by the sound of the grandfather clock in the hallway. Twelve rings echoed through the darkness.

"It's late," Austria sighed. "We should continue this in the morning, once everyone has settled and everyone is sober."

Prussia couldn't help but childishly stick his tongue out at him for that particular jab.

The three of them raised to their feet and Prussia moved to leave, but was stopped for a third time by Hungary.

"Wait." She glanced towards Austria for a moment, and got the confirmation that she needed.

"What now?" Prussia said. "It's late. You're tired. Do you want to go to bed or not?"

"Yes..." Hungary said, and trailed off. She shifted from foot to foot and and looked down. Her expression gave away the deep deliberation of her thoughts, but a moment later her face lit up and in a moment of boldness said, "But won't you stay the night?"

* * *

I had a few ways I was going to end this, and this is the most vague of the options and I'm so sorry I chose this one! The only way I can explain it is the line 'But won't you stay the night?' really stuck out to me, and it was only after I typed it I realized I was probably partially inspired by Zedd's Stay The Night. (Which is a good song that I attributed to PruHun anyway, heheh.) But yeah, in case it wasn't obvious enough: he says yes, in the morning they have a happy reunion and from then on they enter a happy, healthy poly relationship. Yay!

As I mentioned earlier, this is my first foray into fanfiction in a very, very long time, so I welcome any constructive criticism! Be it the formatting or the characterization, feel free to make a comment on anything you think I could improve.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
